


Ringsy Prompts Deutsch

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns, ringsy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompts, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Kurze Tumblr Prompts über Ringsy





	1. I've missed this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've missed this." , gewünscht von what-ever-i-like-gays auf Tumblr

"Ich hab das vermisst." Easy sah seinen Freund, der neben ihm im Bett lag, fragend an. "Ich hab's nicht gemerkt, aber ich hab das wirklich vermisst." , sagte Ringo erneut.

"Was hast du vermisst?" , fragte Easy ein bisschen verwirrt. Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her, dass sie wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung gezogen waren - ohne Tobias. Es war schön, endlich eine Wohnung für sich selbst zu haben. Ohne einen nervigen Mitbewohner, mit einem treffsicheren Talent immer genau in intime Pärchenmomente zu platzen und die Stimmung zu versauen. 

"Ein Zuhause zu haben... einen Ort wo man hingehört..." , sagte Ringo leise. Easy schaute seinen ihn überrascht an, damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet aber er war sehr gerührt vom Geständnis seines Freundes.

"Ja, ich weiß die WG ist praktisch wie eine große Familie, aber das ist irgendwie nicht das gleiche..." , versuchte Ringo schnell zu erklären. "Hey, ich weiß was du meinst," , versicherte ihm Easy ruhig.

Ringo atmete erleichtert auf. Das war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten an Easy liebte. Egal wie überfordert er mit seinen Gefühlen war, Easy verstand irgendwie immer was mit ihm los war. Kurz wirkte er so, als ob er nicht wüsste ob er das folgende wirklich sagen wollte, doch dann atmete er nochmal tief durch und sprach weiter.

"Seit meine Eltern... und seit Kira nach Mailand gegangen ist..." , er brach ab. Easy sah Ringo einfach nur weiter an, ließ ihm alle Zeit die er brauchte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Weißt du, meine Eltern... wir haben uns zwar oft gezofft und sie sind mir oft genug mit ihrem Hippie Kram auf die Nerven gegangen, aber im Ernstfall... sie waren immer da. Tief innen drin wusste ich, dass ich egal was ist, immer zu ihnen kommen konnte..." , seine Stimme war heißer und zittrig und Easy wusste, dass es seinem Freund nicht leicht fiel diese Gedanken auszusprechen. Um so mehr, machte es ihn glücklich und auch ein bisschen stolz, dass Ringo sich mittlerweile ihm gegenüber so sehr öffnete. Sanft nahm er dessen Hand, um ihm ein wenig Halt zu geben und um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn verstand und für ihn da war.

"Und mit dir... ich meine ich habe jetzt schon so oft richtig Scheiße gebaut. Ich hab dich so oft verletzt und trotzdem bist du immer noch da. Manchmal frage ich mich wie du das überhaupt machst..." , gab Ringo zu und schaute Easy fast ein wenig schüchtern an.

Easy musste lächeln, als er diese Worte hörte. Vorsichtig zog er Ringo in eine liebevolle Umarmung, dieser schmiegte sich nur all zu gerne in die Arme seines Geliebten. "Ganz einfach. Du gehört zu mir. Und ich gehöre zu dir." , sagte Easy sanft. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Ringos Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich, so sehr." , Ringos Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, bevor auch schon Easys Lippen auf seinen landeten und sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

"Ich liebe dich auch." , sagte Easy, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an seinen Freund. "Ich bin froh, dass wir uns trotz unsrer Vergangenheit gefunden haben." , seufzte Ringo glücklich. 

"Hmm... In gewisser Weise, warst du schon immer Teil meines Lebens." , sagte Easy nachdenklich. "Ja." , lachte Ringo, "Ich bevorzuge es allerdings dich auf diese Weise in meinem Leben zu haben." Mit einem Lächeln zog er Easy in einen weiteren Kuss. 

"Du bist mein Zuhause, Easy Winter. ich möchte, dass du das weißt." , sagte er dann mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. "Du bist auch mein Zuhause, Richard Beckmann." , erwiderte Easy liebevoll.

Für einen Moment verloren sie sich einfach in den Augen des anderen. "Ist das jetzt ein Heiratsantrag?" , unterbrach Easy mit einem Grinsen schließlich die Stille. "Du bist ein Idiot." , antwortete Ringo scherzhaft. "Noch nicht." , flüsterte er so leise, dass Easy es nicht hören konnte.


	2. The card says 'secret admirer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The card says 'secret admirer'. anonym gewünscht auf Tumblr.  
> Das englische Original findet ihr hier: https://anotherobsessedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/181705485962/can-i-send-you-a-prompt-if-yes-maybe-the-34
> 
> Bin zwar nicht so ganz zufrieden damit und die Idee ist schon ziemlich aus der Luft gegriffen aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. :)

"Du hast dich also von Hauke getrennt? Warum jetzt auf einmal?" , fragte Tobias, der neben einem reichlich unausgeschlafen aussehenden Easy am Frühstückstisch saß. "Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm in die USA gehe, aber ich... ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte und dann war da Ringo und-" , er brach ab, vermutlich war es keine so gute Idee Tobias von dem missglückten Kuss auf der Dachterrasse zu erzählen.

"Ach egal." , fuhr er schnell fort , "Du weißt doch, dass ich Hauke nicht geliebt habe. Ich konnte das einfach nicht mehr... mit ihm zusammen zu sein und zu hoffen, dass meine Gefühle irgendwann ausreichen würden. Es ist nicht fair, nicht wenn ich eigentlich genau weiß, dass ich jemand anderes liebe..."

"Ringo." , stellte Tobias nüchtern fest. "Keine Sorge, Ringo hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er kein Interesse an mir hat." , erwiderte Easy schnell. "Ach hat mein lieber Halbbruder mal wieder seine Launen an dir ausgelassen? Ich verstehe sowieso nicht was du an ihm findest." , schnaubte Tobias, vermutlich dachte er die beiden hatten sich nur mal wieder gestritten. Durch ein Klingeln an der Tür wurden sie unterbrochen.

Tobias öffnete die Tür und blickte den Kurier, der mit einer länglichen Schachtel in der Hand vor ihm stand verwirrt an. "Sind sie Ingo Winter?" , kam es von diesem. "Das bin ich." , sagte Easy und drängte sich an Tobias vorbei. "Dann ist das Paket für sie. Würden sie bitte hier unterschreiben." Verwundert nahm Easy das Päckchen entgegen.

Nachdem der Kurier, wieder gegangen war, schloss er die Tür und öffnete vorsichtig die Schachtel. Zu seinem erstaunen, lag darin eine rote Rose an der ein kleines Kärtchen befestigt war. *Um 19:00 am See - ein geheimer Verehrer ;) PS: Es tut mir leid.* "Und vom wem ist die?" , fragte Tobias der neugierig über Easys Schulter lugte.

"Auf der Karte steht 'geheimer Verehrer'" , antwortete Easy mit einem Grinsen und steckte das Kärtchen schnell wieder weg, damit Tobias es nicht lesen konnte. So geheim, war der Verehrer dann nämlich doch nicht, denn natürlich hatte er schon längst die makellose Handschrift erkannt und schließlich fiel ihm gerade auch nur eine Person ein, die Grund hätte sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. "Dieser Spinner." , dachte er lächelnd. Er hätte Ringo gar nicht zugetraut auf derartige, romantische Ideen zu kommen.

Als Easy zur vereinbarten Zeit am See erschien, sah er schon Ringo, der ihm nervös entgegen blickte. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Ringo nicht nur eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, sondern darauf auch noch ein Picknickkorb stand. "Du bist es also wirklich. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst." , lächelte Easy.

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln sah ihn der Jüngere an. "Naja ich versuchs... hab schließlich was gut zu machen... und ich dachte das macht man so... bei einem Date mein ich..." , stammelte er. "Also ist das hier ein Date?" , sagte Easy. "Nur wenn du es willst..." , antwortete Ringo schüchtern. Easy musste lachen. "Und warum das mit dem heimlichen Verehrer? Du hättest mir auch einfach schreiben können oder so." , fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung... ich wollte einfach etwas besonderes machen. Und ich dachte der Text war immer noch klar genug, dass du weißt wer ich bin." , erklärte Ringo, wurde er da gerade sogar etwas rot? "Und ich war mir nicht sicher ob du meine Nachrichten überhaupt lesen würdest... so wie ich mich aufgeführt habe, nach unserem Kuss gestern... ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob du kommen würdest..." , gab Ringo zu , "Aber ich dachte vielleicht gibst du mir so nochmal eine Chance." , sagte er fast unsicher.

"Eine Chance ja?" , grinste Easy. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot benommen habe. Ich hab einfach Panik bekommen... ich meine ausgerechnet wir beide... und du warst mit Hauke zusammen und er ist perfekt für dich... ich hingegen..." , Ringo atmete noch einmal tief durch, "Es war eine Lüge, dass mir der Kuss nichts bedeutet hat, dass du mir nichts bedeutest. Aber das mit dir, das war so nicht geplant. Es war nicht geplant, dass du dich in mich verliebst. Und schon gar nicht-" "Ringo, meinst du ich hab das geplant? Ich-" , unterbrach ihn Easy. 

"Ich weiß, bitte lass mich ausreden okay?" , sagte der Jüngere sanft. Die Wahrheit ist, ich hab mich in dich verliebt und es macht mir verdammt Angst..." , er sah Easy nervös an , "Und auch wenn ich emotional eine Niete und wahrscheinlich total beziehungsunfähig bin..." "Ringo." , sagte Easy sanft und kam näher, vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an Ringos Wange. "Mit dir bin ich bereit es zu versuchen." , flüsterte Ringo, bevor er auch schon Easys Lippen auf seinen spürte und mit einem erlösenden Seufzen, den Fotografen endlich in seine Arme zog.

Später lagen sie zusammen gekuschelt auf der Decke, als Ringo sich plötzlich aufsetzte und ganz ernst wurde. "Easy, ich muss dir noch was sagen..." , sagte er. Easy sah ihn verwirrt an. "Der Grund warum ich dir näher kommen wollte, warum wir uns näher gekommen sind... Huber wollte, dass ich ihm das Büdchen besorge." , gab Ringo zu, er wagte es fast nicht Easy anzusehen , er wollte die Verletztheit in dessen Augen nicht sehen.

"Ich hab das ganze schon vor Wochen abgebrochen... ich schwöre, mit dem Brand und dem ganzen Kram hab ich nichts zu tun. Ich konnte es einfach nicht länger durchziehen... Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass das zwischen uns was wird... aber dann... ich hab mich verliebt, wie es mir noch nie vorher passiert ist und dass dann ausgerechnet du so bescheuert bist dich auch in mich zu verlieben..." , redete er schnell weiter.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich will mich ändern, du hast mich schon verändert." , sagte er heißer und zwang sich Easy endlich anzusehen. Und für eine Weile sah ihn Easy auch nur schweigend an, Ringo konnte förmlich zu sehen wie die Gedanken in Easys Kopf kreisten und er Schlüsse zog. Wie sein Gesicht sich von geschockt, zu wütend und dann wieder zu einem Ausdruck wandelte, den er nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

Nervös kaute Ringo auf seiner Unterlippe herum, er wusste Easy hatte jeden Grund ihn zu hassen, ihn nie wieder sehen zu wollen, doch ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass Easy ihm trotzdem irgendwie verzeihen konnte.

"Eigentlich, sollte ich dir jetzt eine rein hauen." , sagte Easy bestimmt. "Aber das wäre zu einfach." , er packte Ringo am Kragen seiner Jacke und zog ihn zu sich, so nah, dass Ringo den Atem des anderen Mannes auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. "Beweise mir, dass du es ernst meinst, Ringo." , Easys Stimme war rau, ein Raunen, das Ringo einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Älteren gebannt anzuschauen und schwach zu nicken. Und dann waren da ein zweites Mal Easys Lippen auf seinen, die ihm den Atem raubten, hart und unnachgiebig. Aber dieses Mal stand nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, keine Intrigen, kein Hauke und Ringo glaubte sein Herz müsste an Ort und Stelle vor Glück explodieren.

"Na du strahlst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd." , bemerkte Tobias am nächsten Morgen, als er sich zu Easy und Ringo setzte, die in der Dach-WG am frühstücken waren. "Das hat nicht zufällig was mit deinem heimlichen Verehrer von gestern zu tun?" , fragte er neugierig. "Ach weißt du, so heimlich ist der Verehrer gar nicht." , grinste Easy. "Darf ich vorstellen: Ringo, alias der nicht ganz so heimliche Verehrer." , fügte er hinzu. Tobias perplexen Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend, zog er seinen Freund in einen Kuss, den dieser nur allzu gern erwiderte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr Prompts oder andere Wünsche habt, könnt ihr mir gerne schreiben, ich kann nur nicht versprechen, dass ich sofort eine Idee oder Zeit zum schreiben habe. :)  
> LG Persephone


	3. You look stunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'You look stunning' (like they wanna go on a date or something and Easy is concerned about how he looks so Ringo assures him that he loves him just the way he is). Anonym gewünscht auf Tumblr.  
> Englisches Original: https://anotherobsessedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/181738764367/hey-there-d-could-you-write-something-ringsy
> 
> Ganz viel Ringsy Fluff. <3 Viel Spaß. :)

"Und nimmst du mich so mit?" , fragte Easy erwartungsvoll, trat aus seinem Zimmer und drehte sich einmal, damit sein Freund ihn von allen Seiten begutachten konnte.

"Wow, Easy." , Ringo war erst mal für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos, so perfekt gestylt, sah man Easy sonst nur selten. Er trug eine enge, schwarze Jeans, die seinen Hintern schamlos betonte, wie Ringo mit einem süffisanten Blick feststellte. Dazu ein schickes Hemd, das definitiv teuer aussah, und dann auch noch das perfekt sitzende Sakko, das er sich vor ein paar Monaten extra für die Preisverleihung des Fotowettbewerbs gekauft hatte und in dem Ringo ihn schon damals unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte.

"Aber sag mal, habe ich was verpasst. Ist heute irgendwas besonderes?" , fragte Ringo nervös.

"Zu overdressed?" , kam es sofort unsicher von Easy.

"Nein, du siehst toll aus. Ich dachte nur wir gehen nur zusammen essen. Oder hast du was anderes geplant?" , fragte Ringo erneut.

"Darf ich mich nicht einfach mal so für meinen Freund schick machen?" , sagte Easy, in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch Gereiztheit mit.

"Natürlich darfst du. Es hat mich einfach nur gewundert, sonst stylst du dich für unsre Dates nicht so auf." , sagte Ringo leicht verwirrt.

"Was soll denn das heißen? Erst bin ich dir zu overdressed und jetzt style ich mich nicht genug auf oder was?" , schnaubte Easy genervt.

"So war das doch gar nicht gemeint." , erwiderte Ringo, der die untypische Reaktion seines Freundes nicht so ganz einordnen konnte. Normalerweise legte Easy, im Gegensatz zu ihm, sonst nicht so viel wert auf ein makelloses und perfekt gestyltes Aussehen.

"Ach vergiss es, ich gehe mich umziehen." , murmelte Easy.

"Quatsch Easy, du siehst super aus. Sag mir lieber was los ist." , sagte Ringo.

"Es ist nichts." , kam es von Easy, eine Spur zu aufgewühlt. Er drehte sich um und wollte schon in sein Zimmer verschwinden, doch Ringo hielt ihn fest, so dass er sich zwangsläufig wieder zu seinem Freund umdrehen musste.

"Easy rede mit mir. Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?" , fragte er fast schon verzweifelt. Hatte er vielleicht wieder irgendetwas unbedachtes gesagt oder getan, das seinen Freund verletzt hatte? Er spürte wie sich langsam wieder diese Angst in seinem Körper ausbreitete, die Angst Easy zu verlieren. "Easy, bitte." , sagte er erneut und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, versuchte ihm irgendwie stumm mitzuteilen, dass er mit ihm über alles reden konnte.

"Ach keine Ahnung... manchmal finde ich mich halt einfach nicht besonders attraktiv okay?! Und dann sehe ich dich und-" , antwortete Easy schließlich aufgebracht.

"Easy, ist das dein ernst? Natürlich bist du attraktiv. Sehr sogar." , unterbrach ihn Ringo mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Unglauben.

"Nicht so wie die Typen in der Turnhalle..." , nuschelte Easy ziemlich schnell und ziemlich leise, so dass Ringo es kaum verstand.

"Was?" , fragte dieser. "Ach egal." , sagte Easy schnell. "Easy." , seufzte Ringo. "Bitte rede mit mir. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ist was passiert? Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du auf einmal so unsicher?" , drängte Ringo, es machte ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, warum sein Freund auf einmal so komisch drauf war.

"Ich... Ich war... Ich wollte dich vorhin eigentlich vom Training abholen... und dann stand ich da an der Tür und... und dann hab ich gesehen, dass so ein Typ mit dir geflirtet hat und ich dachte einfach... man keine Ahnung, er war so... jung und trainiert und gut aussehend... im Vergleich zu ihm bin ich doch nichts..." , er brach ab und ließ verschämt den Kopf hängen.

"Easy." , seufzte Ringo, legte vorsichtig einen Finger unter Easys Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf sanft nach oben, so dass der Ältere ihn ansehen musste. "Du bist alles für mich und niemand wird je gegen dich ankommen." , sagte er leise.

Er zog Easy noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich, dann fuhr er mit einfühlsamer Stimme fort: "Und wenn du rein gekommen wärst, hättest du auch gesehen, dass mich der Typ nicht im geringsten interessiert hat, ich hab nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, ob er attraktiv ist. Weißt du was ich ihm gesagt hab, als er gefragt hat ob ich mit ihm was trinken gehe?" Easy schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass zuhause der tollste Mann der Welt auf mich wartet, nachdem ich übrigens absolut verrückt bin." , flüsterte Ringo und sah Easy dabei eindringlich an.

Easys Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, er konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, doch dann kehrte wieder die Unsicherheit in seine Augen zurück. "Das sagst du doch jetzt nur so..." , sagte er verlegen.

"Nein, das sage ich weil es absolut die Wahrheit ist. Ich liebe dich Easy Winter und nicht nur weil du es wie auf wundersame Weise schaffst es mir mir auszuhalten." , grinste Ringo. Er nahm vorsichtig Easy Kopf in seine Hände und sah ihn liebevoll an. "Du bist wunderschön, innerlich und äußerlich." , flüsterte er, seine Lippen ganz nah an Easys Ohr bevor er sich herunter beugte und Easy zärtlich küsste.

"Ich liebe dich auch." , hauchte Easy, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. Für eine Weile genossen sie es einfach nur die Nähe des anderen zu spüren.

"Hast du dich deswegen heute so schick gemacht?" , fragte Ringo schließlich.

"Naja... irgendwie schon..." , murmelte Easy und wurde leicht rot.

"Also auch wenn du in diesem Outfit verdammt sexy aussiehst..." , grinste Ringo. "Du musst das nicht tun... ich finde dich immer attraktiv, einfach so wie du bist, egal was du an hast, okay?" , fügte er dann wesentlich ernster hinzu.

"Okay." , lächelte Easy, der jetzt deutlich erleichtert und vor allem sehr viel glücklicher aussah und gab seinem Freund erneut einen innigen Kuss.

"Es gäbe da allerdings noch eine Möglichkeit, wie ich dich noch attraktiver fände." , raunte Ringo, mit verführerischem Unterton. "Nackt in meinem Bett wärst du wirklich unwiderstehlich." , flüsterte er in Easys Ohr.

"Du bist ein Idiot." , schmunzelte Easy. "Aber ich bin dein Idiot." , erwiderte sein Freund frech. "Also sollen wir jetzt dann endlich los oder muss ich dich erst ins Schlafzimmer zerren um dir endgültig zu beweisen wie sexy ich dich finde." , grinste Ringo.

"Naja, also wenn du so fragst... ein kleiner Beweis kann ja nicht schaden..." , erwiderte Easy. "Weißt du was, ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr raus zu gehen." , fügte er betont unschuldig hinzu.

"Ach auf was hast du denn dann Lust?" , sagte Ringo verführerisch und zog Easy an sich. "Das wirst du schon sehen." , antwortete dieser und schob seinen Freund grinsend Richtung Schlafzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)  
> LG Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr weitere Prompts oder andere Wünsche habt, was ihr gern von mir lesen würdet, schreibt mir gerne. :) Ich kann zwar nichts versprechen, aber ich versuche mein Bestes. :)  
> LG Persephone


End file.
